Bonfire Night
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are learing about bonfire night so their fathers take them to one to spend time with them as a family


Bonfire Night 

It was a chilly November day the children of little elves nursery were learning about fireworks. Reason as to why today was the 5th of November most of the children were excited because they could not wait to see the fireworks later that night, while most children were listening to their sensei two children that sat at the back were not theses to children were best friends and were known as the trouble makers of the class. Well one of the two the other child would just be next to his best friend while he coarse the trouble, but that does not mean he was not a trouble maker this child's way of getting in trouble was not talking to the teacher ignoring teachers and other children around him. Both boys Names were Iwa no Naruto and Akasuna no Gaara. Naruto and Gaara sometimes course trouble together by doing the opposite of what they have been told, the boy's parents lost count on how Meany times they have had to stay behind after class because of something their sons have done.

Akasuna no Sasori and Iwa no Deidara were best friends like their children. Knowing each other from childhood both men were like brothers to each other, so to them it was no surprise to see that their sons were best friends or the fact that they got in trouble even through it annoyed them to no end they had a feeling that when they were older and in primary school and secondary they would course more earthier on their own or with each other.

It was the end of the day and most of the children came out. What surprised Sasori and Deidara was the fact that their children came out as well normally a teacher would want to speck with them about what Gaara or Naruto had done during the day, "daddy, daddy guess what I done today" Naruto shouted at Deidara "umm talk to Gaara and read a story" Deidara asked Naruto he had an idea about what Naruto done during the day "no I done a painting of fireworks for you" while saying this Naruto handed Deidara a picture "thank you Naruto. We can put it on the wall when we get home" Naruto nodded his head and held his dad hand.

Gaara walked towards Sasori with a smile on his face. When he was near his dad he gave him a picture of fireworks that he done with Naruto "hello daddy" "hello Gaara you existed about to night" Sasori asked Gaara "yep can we go with Naruto and uncle Deidara" Gaara asked, "I'm sure we will meet Naruto and Deidara there right" Sasori asked Deidara. Deidara turned and looked at Sasori with a nod "yep me and Naruto will meet you were we normally meet up" Deidara asked Sasori. Reaching for Gaara's hand Sasori said yes and those they will see them later.

+ Later at night +

It was cold and both Sasori and Deidara made sure that both Gaara and Naruto were wrapped up nice and warm. Both family's were waiting for the bonfire then and the fire to start, " were the paper made man that is going to be burned daddy" Naruto asked Deidara " not long oh here they come now with it" after the big paper man was set on top the pile of thing that were going to burn it was set alight. Gaara and Naruto could not stand sill they both could not wait for the fireworks to start " Gaara look up at the sky instead of looking at the people that are getting the fireworks ready" Sasori told Gaara who did was he was asked no sooner than that the first firework short up in the sky " look daddy it really pretty and the colours are bright" Gaara told Sasori who agreed with his son . Deidara turned to Sasori and said " I'm glad we came it something we got to spend time with out children and we got to hang out some were different" after Deidara said that he looked down at Naruto who was enjoying the fireworks with Gaara, Sasori agreed with Deidara before he bent down and picked Gaara up and put him on his shoulders " you will see the fireworks better up here" Sasori stated to Gaara after seeing the confused look on his face " thank you daddy" Gaara said then hugged his dad's neck then went back to watching the fireworks. Naruto turned to his dad and asked " daddy can I go on your shoulders to " sure Naruto" Deidara replied while bending down and picking up Naruto. Who done the same thing as Gaara.

Once both boys were ok. They went back and watched the fireworks and enjoying the night with their families.


End file.
